


前度

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 肖钱 - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	前度

我想你 但我不想见你。

钱蓓婷站在办公室的落地窗前想的就是这句话，那个女人跟自己分手了五年。起初是愤怒，后来是刻意回避，再后来就是没有感觉。日子一天天的过，你以为那个人已经消失在了记忆里，其实不是，她只是被你藏在了心里的一个角落。有时候大脑会跟你开玩笑，把那个人突然送到你的神经元里，突触上全是她的影像，你甚至觉得此刻心脏的跳动就是为了记起她。记起她的笑，记起她的撒娇，记起她的无理取闹，记起她的喘息，记起她的起伏，记起她的香汗淋漓，记起掐进后背的手指，记起她的眼神，装着自己的眼神…

孔肖吟，我真的想你了。

当一个人犯贱的想起前任的时候，一定是她在现任这里受了挫，这句话钱蓓婷深以为然。她刚跟处了两个月的女朋友分了手，那女孩哭着问她自己哪里不好，她嘴上说了些冠冕堂皇的理由。心里明明白白，没感觉就是没感觉，火花熄灭的时候关系就完蛋了。

她觉得那个女孩叫床的声音不好听，老是忍着不肯放开，从第一次做她就有意见了，只是出于尊重她从来不说。直到最近一次上床，自己刚出差回来，全身憋着火，疯狂的要，那女孩的回应却让她不甚满意，恍惚间她似乎看见了总在她怀里尖喊鬼叫的女人，思念如潮水般涌来，几乎溺死在了名为孔肖吟的记忆里。

晚上抽了一根烟，留下了女孩家里的钥匙钱蓓婷就走了。

坐在第一次跟孔肖吟认识的摩天轮前，中了邪地看着摩天轮转了一圈又一圈。牵着手甜蜜的小情侣，被爸妈抱着上去的小孩，结伴而来聒噪的女学生们，钱蓓婷见到了许多人，但没有一个人是孔肖吟。

凌晨回到家，打开淋浴器，坐在浴缸里哭了很久。不得不承认，这么多年自己从来就没忘记过孔肖吟，再怎么假装也无法欺骗自己的内心。从开始到结束，没有一刻不是火花四射的，全心全意的爱着她，也只有她，让自己品味过爱情。

我愿意失去自己，换来你。

早上七点半，准时起床洗漱，做早餐。

八点五十，公司的地下车库停好车。

跟前台点头打招呼，问秘书今天的会议安排，喝一杯咖啡提神，打开电脑开始今天的工作。看着电脑上的欢迎语，准备输入密码，回车又回车…

为什么，键盘只会敲击那三个字母。

“钱总，钱总…”秘书叫了好几声，钱蓓婷才回过神来。窗外一无所有，钱蓓婷却盯得入神，她只要一开始思考那张脸就会浮现在眼前，只有放空自己才能逃离那座牢笼。

“怎么了，小林，有需要我看的合同吗？”钱蓓婷自然的拿过签字笔，伸手接过秘书手里的文件夹。

“这有跟M公司推广的初步企划，没有问题的话您这边先批准一下。广告公司安排的模特明天下午来拍摄，您到时候有时间可以去棚里看一看。”秘书跟平常一般的口吻汇报着工作，同每个平平无奇的工作日一样，钱蓓婷已经很适应现在的生活了。

八年前，她还是个天马行空的愣头青。她搂着孔肖吟在出租房不太好使的窗户前，脑袋耷拉在身前人的肩膀上，手还不规矩的探入了底裤里，孔肖吟盯着楼下菜场里两个中年妇女在骂街。她把这只小鹅崽的脑袋掰了起来，让她看着远处的霓虹灯，指着CBD的高级写字楼说，“以后我一定在那办公，到时候我们就可以住大房子了。”

孔肖吟咯咯的笑着，“那到时候家里一定多买几个床，这个做塌了还可以换另一个。”两人回头看了一眼身后刚被激烈运动牺牲了的单人床哈哈大笑起来，“没问题，沙发也买真皮的，不会被你挠出棉花来的那种…”接下来的话被堵在了热烈的吻里，幸福很简单，我爱你，你爱我。

秘书出去了，偌大的办公室又静了下来。空调送风口的声音钱蓓婷都听的一清二楚，突然猛扇了自己一耳光，为什么想给孔肖吟打电话，你为什么这么不要脸啊？

时针指向5，钱蓓婷头也不回地冲出了办公室，员工们都惊讶的看着这个从不准点下班的工作狂上司。钱蓓婷无暇理会下属们的眼神，一路横冲直撞来到了停车场。车开出来的时候好像撞到了路障，轰鸣的警报声催促着司机的逃亡。离开这儿，钱蓓婷满脑子只有这一个念头。

浑浑噩噩跟着导航又回到了自家别墅，平日里令自己满意的造型现在怎么看怎么不顺眼，也是，孔肖吟喜欢的而已，又不是自己喜欢的。

那天下午，两个人散着步走到了一个高档小区外面，保安一副盛气凌人的样子看着两个衣着朴素的年轻人。确实她跟孔肖吟这穷酸样跟业主搭不上一点边，孔肖吟干瞪了那个保安一眼，不让进就不让进，搞得谁多稀罕一样。临走前，孔肖吟双手比量出一个方框落在不远处一幢天蓝色屋顶的别墅前，“小钱，咱们以后住那吧！”

“做你的春秋大梦吧。”钱蓓婷笑着跑远了，大鹅在后面追着揍鸭…

现在这房子是我的了，你什么时候来住?

车库的门升起又落下，跑车的前灯不停闪烁，钱蓓婷右脚踩在刹车上踩得死死的。她一点也不想进去，很多时候她待在这间房子里都有一种窒息感。她觉得那个人应该在的，可不知道藏在哪里了，怎么找也找不到。

大拇指在拨通键前迟疑了很久终于还是按了下去，这个号码在隐藏的分组里静静待了五年。夜深人静时，就是不停地解锁，犹豫又退出，今天是她第一次有勇气拨通这个号码。

“对不起，您拨打的号码是空号…”

挂断，重播，提示音，挂断，重播，挂断，重播…

一阵咆哮后，手机被狠狠砸在了屋外的草坪上。

“操他妈。”

钱蓓婷刹车一放，车子开始溜坡，一脚油门踩到了底，直接撞上了车库的后墙，弹出来的安全气囊把人给紧紧包围。现在好痛，是不是可以哭了，我才不是因为想她哭的，哭的声嘶力竭的时候紧紧抓着前面的东西，就好像以前在她怀里哭的那样。

巡逻的保安打了120，伤的不重，钱蓓婷输完液就自己叫车回去了。的士司机到了目的地喊了钱蓓婷好几声才把神游的人叫醒，从口袋里摸了一把钱脚底踩着棉花一样的下了车。看着被警戒线封锁的车库，漆黑黑的屋子，钱蓓婷不觉得这里是自己家。

司机已经开到路口了，又被钱蓓婷一声给拦下了。报了一个烂熟于心的地址，躺在后座上开始闭目养神。

那间出租屋在钱蓓婷退租以后就一直没租出去，房东太太后来挂了出售的牌子，可是菜市场那么嘈杂又破旧的地方实在难卖。某个冬天，钱蓓婷又去拜访了一次房东太太，阿姨很热情最后以友情价卖给了钱蓓婷，那年自己事业刚起步搬进了现在的别墅里。把跟孔肖吟有关的一切又锁进了那个屋子里，所有的陈设都跟过去一样，每次发疯的想那个女人时，这间屋子就是唯一的庇护所。

吧嗒打开了电灯开关，像往常一样得等半分钟灯管才能一闪一闪地彻底亮起来。钱蓓婷很习惯在这段时间里把孔肖吟抱进浴室里，把人重重撞在浴室冰凉的瓷砖前，从她嘴里争抢氧气，左手拧开淋浴的喷头。水好一会儿才能热起来，等待的空挡里两人顺带把对方身上的衣物剥的一干二净，孔肖吟总能抢先一步把钱蓓婷踹进浴缸里。听着钱蓓婷的骂街就能知道水温到底如何了，低头扣住湿乎乎的鸭鸭脑袋送上法式热吻，唇舌追逐，唾液交缠，等鸭鸭不扑腾了，孔肖吟才放心的跨进浴缸。

“今天水真舒服，是吧，小钱。”孔肖吟笑的见牙不见眼，钱蓓婷气的又把人抱的更紧了，装腔作势的在大鹅的脖子上啃出一朵朵红梅，再恶狠狠地咬上耳朵，“你底下流的水才舒服呢…”说完将手指埋入了甬道里，把人顶的哼哼唧唧，求饶有用的话要警察有什么用?

“那你今晚当警察好不好？”

“不是我说，你怎么老穿品如的衣服。”钱蓓婷把直不起腰的人从浴缸里抱起，拿过浴巾一铺就把人架在了洗手池上。孔肖吟嘴上大胆的撩骚，腿上又颤抖地想合上，钱蓓婷把她大腿撑开看着那花心蜜液流的一塌糊涂。

孔肖吟被看的害羞还是不服输的挑衅钱蓓婷，“钱警官要做快点做，不会这么快就不行了吧。”

“老实点，讲话就讲话又不要脸了，小姑娘晓不晓得礼义廉耻啊。大晚上的你想让我罚你几次啊?小骚货。”钱蓓婷拍了下洗手池上人的屁股，清脆的声音在浴室里响起，买来的新玩具被放进了泛滥的黑森林里，不一会儿孔肖吟就赏了钱蓓婷一个大牙印。

“疼疼疼，姑奶奶轻点，我不知道这玩意儿这么猛啊…”钱蓓婷被咬的上蹿下跳地出了浴室，孔肖吟死咬着不松口，之后的画面就因为钱蓓婷碰倒了三角架固定在了地板上，一直不停地喘息声和求饶声却还在播放…

把纸团丢在沙发旁的垃圾桶里，该死的，忘记买一打垃圾袋上来了，钱蓓婷提起裤子拉好了牛仔裤的拉链。名为“警察play”的影片已经播放完毕，下一个“捆绑play”正在缓冲中，钱蓓婷“刷”地拔下了投影仪的电源，从裤兜里摸出一包烟靠在一边的茶几上点燃，烟头上的火光不至于让房间又陷入一片黑暗。

屋子里的灯管早就坏了，钱蓓婷有次耍酒疯到这里来把所有的东西都砸了个稀巴烂。坏了也好，等哪天门锁坏了就彻底不用进来了。

茶几靠着的墙壁已经开裂了，这不是钱蓓婷砸的，是孔肖吟那天砸的。

钱蓓婷满身酒气的喊了好几次门里面也没有人应门，大声骂了好几句连走廊的灯都亮了起来。邻居家爱八卦的老太太也探出脑袋来看，钱蓓婷又踹了几脚门，对着老太太喊了几句，“您老还是早点歇着吧，看我这破事容易短命。”老太太骂了句“小赤佬”把窗户重重一关，钱蓓婷啐了口唾沫接着敲门。

她跟孔肖吟最近总是吵架，冷战起来两个人各种冷嘲热讽。孔肖吟前一阵子忙着录音发片，钱蓓婷吃经纪人的醋，故意在两个人纪念日的那天出差离开上海。一个在伦敦，一个在上海，隔着电话骂了三个多小时，详细的问候了对方的祖宗十八代。孔肖吟把手机一丢蒙着被窝开始哭，送小龙虾的外卖小哥在楼下急得要死也打不通电话。钱蓓婷放下电话之后打开电脑肿着一双眼接着审文件，距离司机接她去谈合同只有不到一个小时了。

伦敦回来之后两个人分房睡了，钱蓓婷在沙发上挨了两天就受不了了，孔肖吟把卧室反锁了钥匙也打不开。抱着电脑和几件阳台上的衣服，连夜就回公司睡办公室。其实公司的沙发更不舒服，但起码不用半夜听着孔肖吟在里面哭，那感觉是刀子来回剌过心口，一千只蝎子甩起后尾把毒素注入，比死亡更可怕的是你很痛苦但你知道你会活着。

伦敦的生意谈的很顺利，大概是自己那天一副惨样真感动到了对方代表，有史以来公司的第一大单成了。英国的代表团过来签约，大老板亲自点名要钱蓓婷作陪。

钱蓓婷已经在回家的路上了，孔肖吟给自己发了短信，整整半个月了终于舍得跟自己说话了。“晚上早点回来，我今天去买菜了，你最近辛苦了。”

钱蓓婷本来打了一大段话，“你也知道我辛苦是吧，现在知道内疚了，怎么不用陪经纪人了，你不是很忙吗大明星…”字打的越多眼泪就流的越凶，最后把密密麻麻的一大段话删掉了，只回了一个“好”字。

刚从地铁站的电梯上来就接到了公司的电话，经理的语气兴奋极了几乎把所有表扬的词都给钱蓓婷用上了，末了告诉她来吃饭的事。不等钱蓓婷拒绝电话已经挂断了，马上消息栏里就出现了饭店的地址。地铁站人来人往，马路上也车水马龙，街边的小贩卖着小吃提防着城管。钱蓓婷头一次感觉这么迷茫，她不知道自己该回家还是要去饭局，这个城市很大但是却有点容不下我。

抱歉的话语已经填进了消息栏，但想着孔肖吟看到之后失望的表情，心里不由得发酸，我到底有多久没让她笑过了?把手机调到了飞行模式然后转身进了楼下的小超市，从货架上给孔肖吟扫了几瓶她爱喝的啤酒，结账的时候拿了几盒糖豆，不如今晚试试喂食play…

老板低头从柜台里翻找着零钱，钱蓓婷抬头四处瞟着，一辆吉普车停在了自家楼下。那开车的男人怎么看着这么眼熟，一副欠打的样子，副座上金黄色头发的女人笑容灿烂，晃的钱蓓婷几乎睁不开眼。糖豆袋子被捏爆了，五颜六色的小圆粒滚了一地，所有的心疼和愧疚也一并从胸中抽离，飘到了不知道何方。钱蓓婷只觉得自己好笑，原来不需要我，你也可以笑的那么开心。

钱蓓婷把眼角的泪水揩了揩朝马路边走去，老板在后面着急的喊着，“小女娃，酒你没拿!等一下阿，东西提上!”

“不要了。”

“那你这个钱…”老板看着刚收进夹层里红票票迟疑着，现在生意太难做了吧。

“不要了…”

连你我也不想要了。

孔肖吟打了很多电话都是无法接通，饭菜热了一遍又一遍最后直接扔进了垃圾桶里。

“你是死外面了吗，还不回来…”孔肖吟边哭边洗着盘子，这是第几次了，给她做好了一大桌饭菜却连面都见不着。工作，工作，每次都是这个借口，赚那么多钱有什么用，我只是要你好好陪在我身边，就这么难吗？

经纪人威哥跟自己说带自己去北京，京圈里他人脉多，最近娱乐圈青黄不接的，正是需要推陈出新的时候。自己的外形条件不差，唱歌也是有功底的，只要可以再借一把市场的力，一炮而红不是难事。孔肖吟知道威哥对自己有点意思，这个诱惑很大，她很相信威哥的能力，也憧憬着光鲜亮丽的舞台。只是离开钱蓓婷，她舍不得。

威哥再三劝说挽留也没用，最后只得作罢，明天一早的飞机票已经买好了，想让孔肖吟再陪他吃顿散伙饭结果也碰了壁。男人嘛，无论到什么时候都要展示自己的绅士风度，面子工程不能缺，固执地送孔肖吟去市场买了菜还顺道送到家门口。

“小孔，你真的考虑好了，过了这村可没这店了。你的机票我都帮你订好了，只要你愿意，我绝对可以带你闯出一片天。”男人摘下墨镜摸了摸下巴，这几天愁的他胡子都长的快多了。这女人笑起来可爱乖巧的很，怎么脾气跟个犟驴似的，这多少人求不到的机会她说不要就不要。

孔肖吟笑了笑，如果前途和爱情中只能选一个的话，还是钱蓓婷会令自己更幸福一些。

威哥知道孔肖吟在想什么，孔肖吟最近魂不守舍的样子简直是把“吵架”两个字写在脸上，钱蓓婷她见过的，自尊心强，做事情又拼命，这样的人其实最不适合做恋人。“小孔啊，威哥跟你说句心里话。爱情这东西很难讲的，有时候你觉得它很重要，但到头来可能是你自己一厢情愿。” 

孔肖吟打开了车门，她脑子里的菜谱都要被威哥念叨没了，一个大男人怎么话比巷子口织毛衣的女人都多。“威哥，谢谢你关心我，但是我真的已经想好了…”

“你就听威哥一句，真的，只有自己才会全心全意为自己好，永远别把希望寄托在别人身上。”孔肖吟转身把车门就关上了，连同接下来的话一起关了起来。

孔肖吟提好袋子从口袋里掏出大门钥匙，后面的车子引擎发动了。窗户又被摇了下来，男人对着孔肖吟喊着，“你再好好考虑一下，肖吟，我等你电话，今天晚上我不会关机的。”

钱蓓婷被灌的神志不清，之前在英国跟自己对接的女代表这次也来了，酒桌上经理一直使着眼色让钱蓓婷跟代表喝酒。后来钱蓓婷才知道女代表其实是伦敦公司的千金，确实是她说了不少好话才顺利出单。

实在撑不住了，跑到卫生间吐了个底朝天。这帮英国人都把香槟当水嘛，自来水一样的咕咕个不停，害的自己英语说的比孔肖吟还瓢，这时候才终于想起给孔肖吟打电话。

“宝贝，我想你了，你快来接我吧…”

“老大，是我啊，要我帮你打电话给嫂子吗？”

钱蓓婷看了看屏幕上的名字，俯身又吐了一大口，鸭鸭脑袋埋进了洗手池里。被人从后面提住了领子，还贴心的帮自己把头发别回了耳后，熟悉的香水味却让钱蓓婷觉得别扭。

“Are you ok?”

“Thank you,Hellen.”钱蓓婷抽过面巾纸擦了把脸，自觉拉开了距离，这女的整晚就是往自己身上贴，自己又不是傻子。饭桌上是工作迁就一些没问题，下了桌子就是私生活了，自己有女朋友不能干对不起孔肖吟的事。

“My hotel is nearby. I will be back in the UK tomorrow. Tonight I hope to have some unforgettable memories.”

喝醉的人紧张的后退，这洋妞一副恨不得生吞活剥自己的样子。“Sorry,I can't.”

“You won't let me down, you know that the purpose of my opening this time is indeed for money，right?Qian.”海伦唯一会说的中文就是钱蓓婷的名字，但这无疑更增加了醉鬼逃跑的小心思。

“Like that time in London, this time my answer is still I have a girlfriend and I love her very much.”

几乎是连滚带爬的回了家，钱蓓婷敲门敲的嗓子都喊哑了里面的人就是不开门，楼下的房东也被吵了起来，披着大棉袄来给钱蓓婷送钥匙。“要命咧，阿里戈女小外，半夜里伐困搞，半夜三更等了格的乱叫，型死啊！”

钱蓓婷进门发现屋子里一片漆黑，垃圾桶里全是没用过的饭菜，她知道孔肖吟生气了，但这事也不能全怪自己。那个邵威一副色眯眯的样子恨不得眼睛长孔肖吟身上，自己怎么发脾气孔肖吟都还是跟那男的一起工作，到底有没有把自己放在眼里。

卧室的灯被拍亮了，孔肖吟坐在床上抱着膝盖，看着门的眼神早就呆滞了，钱蓓婷进来的时候她的眼珠才转了一下，她几乎感受不到自己的心跳。

钱蓓婷刚有点心软，却发现了收拾好的行李。钱蓓婷进来的那一瞬间，比酒气更讽刺是孔肖吟闻到了另一个女人的香气，她本来想试探钱蓓婷现在看来没有必要了。

“你要去哪?孔肖吟，你要去哪?”钱蓓婷一脚就把行李踹了个翻，一个没注意还把床头柜上两人的相框碰碎了。

玻璃碎掉的时候，心碎的声音也那么清晰。孔肖吟从床上下来直接去了客厅抽烟，任钱蓓婷一个人在卧室里发疯。晚上的风有点冷，孔肖吟却觉得这间屋子更冷。以前这里是玻璃房，外面再吵闹只要窝在钱蓓婷怀里一切都是甜蜜的，现在这里是冰窟，即使那个人就在身边也再带不来一点温暖。

钱蓓婷酒醒了，浑身都难受，她最近这段时间很容易失控，从不发脾气的人也开始用暴力发泄。钱蓓婷根本不想承认，她在害怕，她是个胆小鬼，用自己最讨厌的样子去面对孔肖吟。担心被恋人看穿自己的软弱，口口声声的信任其实早就被击溃，那个男人带给孔肖吟的东西她做不到。猜忌，怀疑，嫉妒，所有的情绪织成了一张网，坚不可摧甚至比两人的爱情还要坚固，挡住了钱蓓婷走向孔肖吟的路。

留在床上的手机亮起了屏，经纪人的短信刺痛了钱蓓婷的眼睛，生生把最后一层遮羞布扯了下来。

这一天其实你也等了很久吧。

“孔肖吟，我们分手吧。”

最后说了什么，钱蓓婷不记得了，挨的那一巴掌很痛，准备给自己的礼物被狠狠砸在了墙壁上，女人提着箱子走的很决绝。钱蓓婷呆在原地很久，转头看着墙上那道骇人的裂缝放声大笑起来。那道缝从墙上裂进了心里，时至今日还横亘在自己的心房之上。

钱蓓婷从出租房走出来的时候天已经大亮了，走进一旁的便利店准备买瓶漱口水。大清早的年轻的推销员看起来积极的很，在钱蓓婷耳边叽叽喳喳兜售着新上市的产品。

“美女，我们这款漱口水最新德国配方，清洁效果顶的上所有其他品牌。你看这个包装，年轻时尚，跟你这个气质太合了。而且这还是明星代言，质量绝对没的说…”

钱蓓婷怕她一口气说太多喘不上来气，赶忙接过了产品。印在外包装上的明星形象笑容灿烂，一口大白牙广告效果好的不得了。太拼了吧，笑的也太假了点啊孔肖吟。

钱蓓婷把没用完的漱口水扔进了垃圾桶，外包装身上的小人被撕下来放进了口袋里。今天也算见到孔肖吟了，这个女人真的是像她大话说的那样火的一塌糊涂。

早高峰电台里主播介绍的是孔肖吟的新专辑，甜腻的嗓音不约而同的在各个车载广播里响起。路两边的购物商场，公交车站，到处都是孔肖吟的广告牌，不远处的LED大屏里是孔肖吟代言的香水广告，香肩半露，朱唇微启，眼神迷离的送上一枚飞吻，“You got me.”

后面的车喇叭按了好几声钱蓓婷才回过神，这个广告明明上了半个月，怎么每次自己都会被吸引。有一说一，孔肖吟这英语确实进步不少，不是沈阳姐是纽约姐了。

钱蓓婷嚼着口香糖吹着口哨到了公司，这口香糖上次孔肖吟接代言的时候她给公司上下每人采购了十盒。看来月末员工福利可以发漱口水了，公司好几个群别名都叫孔肖吟打投组。除了孔肖吟的演唱会门票总抢不到，其余跟孔肖吟有关的东西钱蓓婷抢的都堆成了山。人人都说钱总是铁血音符，钱蓓婷只是笑笑，“拜托，我单推唐老鸭的，最多再加推一下尼克和朱迪，大鹅没兴趣哈。”

钱蓓婷刚坐上椅子，秘书就进来了，看的出来钱总今天心情不错，看来失恋风波过去了。果然拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖。好友圈里的小姐妹早就开始鸡叫了，自己又要被轮番消息轰炸了。不过今天还准备了一份惊喜，全公司上下都瞒着小钱总给她备了份大礼，这次老板的生日过的应该是倍有排面了。 

“钱总，今天的会议安排您过目，还有下午摄影棚那边的车我帮您订好了。”

“嗯，我知道了。不过今天我生日，要不晚上请大家吃个饭吧，别这么辛苦了，下午直接放假，跟广告公司的人说明天来就行。”钱蓓婷把签好的文件递给秘书，小林头晃的跟个拨浪鼓似的。

“不行，钱总。今天绝对不能休假!”小林差点忍不住要把惊喜说出来了。

“鬼鬼祟祟的又搞什么怪名堂。”

“总之您下午一定要去摄影棚看看，拜托您了!”秘书鞠了一躬飞快跑了出去，生怕自己被钱蓓婷套出话来。

化妆间里，化妆师给孔肖吟做着发型，刚拍完了一组再换个造型。

小林狗腿的蹲在一边给孔肖吟剥着小龙虾，“孔姐，天下第一大小仙女，宇宙大明星消音姐。求求您了，给我们老板端个蛋糕吧，她真的是您的铁粉啊，我们公司上下都是您的后援会啊!超绝可爱孔肖吟，我们最喜欢孔肖吟!”

孔肖吟笑了笑没说话，钱蓓婷生日老娘能不知道，呵，女人。

助理扭着屁股开始教训小林，“嘿，多大脸啊你们。林秘书，我们孔姐是代言人，又不是福娃，你们老板生日关我们什么事。”

小林心里骂了句死娘娘腔，脸上笑盈盈的接着说好话，“Sam哥，看在我们这次合同签了两年的份上，以后咱们也肯定多走动，熟一点没坏事啊。”

助理翘着兰花指开始嘴炮，“说到这个我就来气，你看你们给的那代言费，是打发要饭的吗？真不知道孔姐你怎么就同意给你们这破公司做广告了，我们三年前的代言费都不止这个价，气死宝宝了，宝宝气的都要长痘了!”

孔肖吟理了理做好的头发，检查了一下眼妆晕开没，让化妆师接着给自己补粉。“Sam，你还真没说错，我以前有个朋友说我以后退休了就是城门口最美要饭的。”

小林没忍住笑的口水都喷在了sam身上，sam指着她又开始叨叨。“孔姐，你看，她好脏，天哪，你这个女人太粗糙了。我不管，这反正是另外的价钱。”

小林蹲的脚麻，站起来一脸要揍人的样子，她比这助理高了一个脑袋。“那你说，加多少钱才肯给我们钱总过生日。”

sam伸出五根手指，“至少5w，唱生日歌的话再加5w。”

林秘书咬牙切齿的答应了，“没问题。十万就十万，劳烦孔姐中文英文都唱一遍。”

小林正要走，孔肖吟又把她叫住了，把助理和化妆师打发到一边，八卦的眼神闪烁着精光。“那个小秘书，你们老板现在单身吗？”

“哦，孔姐也喜欢听八卦啊。”

孔肖吟嘘了一声，让她放低点音量，小姑娘毛毛躁躁的怎么钱蓓婷还让她当秘书了，这不就是个小喇叭。

“前两天还不是，这两天是了。”

“刚分手?”孔肖吟脸色不太好，小林有点担心自己是不是说错话了。

“是啊，我们老板女朋友换的很快的，每一个都处不长，据说好像是受过情伤。”小林恨不得把每个版本的猜测都跟孔肖吟说一遍。

“哦?是吗？”

“听我们莫总说，钱总她有个很难忘的初恋女友，所以每次谈恋爱都是玩玩。对了，莫总上次还说她前女友长得很像您，所以钱总才特别喜欢您的歌，她真的是超级音符。您代言的每一个产品钱总都买，钱总办公室就五个抽屉，四个抽屉都是放您的周边，印了您照片的可乐瓶子都舍不得扔。上次不是有一个您巴结金主的黑料吗，钱总气的从上班骂到下班嗓子第二天直接哑了，组织全公司停下手上工作给您反黑，真的是让我们这些追星女孩自愧不如…”

“那她初恋女友肯定很漂亮。”孔肖吟听完之后鼻子都要翘到天上去了，钱蓓婷你迟早还要栽到老娘手里。

钱蓓婷被蒙着眼推进了摄影棚，一进去各种礼花彩带就往天上冲，这帮兔崽子每年都这么没创意，今年可不要再买什么吹不灭的蜡烛。

画着精致妆容的女人推着蛋糕车从后面走了出来，蓝白色的裙子配着红色的蝴蝶结，像自己第一次见到她的时候一样，笑容永远那么明媚，连同心口那道裂缝都在被治愈。

所有人都在唱生日歌，钱蓓婷却只听见了孔肖吟的声音，不过这次不是在电视里了，她是真的站在了自己面前。

“钱总，别激动别激动，先把蜡烛吹了再接着哭。”小林拿过纸巾给钱蓓婷擦着眼泪，果然亲眼看到自己的爱豆容易失控。

孔肖吟走到钱蓓婷面前拿衣袖给泪人擦着眼泪，没出息，太没出息了。

小林和其他人发出了鸡叫，“磕到了磕到了。”等等，我们为什么要说磕到了?

钱蓓婷一句话也说不出来，哆哆嗦嗦地切了一刀蛋糕，孔肖吟沾了点奶油抹在她脸上然后又在同样的位置印上了一枚吻。

在场所有人都过呼吸了，sam眼珠子都快瞪了出来。

小林颤巍巍地扶了扶腰，“孔姐，这个价钱我们可能付不起了…”

“没事，你们小钱总待会会把银行卡全部上交给我的。是吧，宝贝。”孔肖吟捏了捏这人的脸，怎么还一副做梦的样子，这个时候应该法式热吻的，大傻子。

小林的鼻血是彻底喷出来了，“磕死我了磕死我了。肖钱是真的，啊啊啊啊，肖钱必须有结果!”

第二天孔肖吟恋情的热搜爆上了热一，恋情的时间线一出来，满屏的评论都是磕死我了，“甜甜的爱情是她们的，快乐的上天磕糖是我的!”

憋了五年的火终于有地方发了，钱蓓婷把孔肖吟的后腰扶起开始解锁下一个姿势。

“臭流氓，滚下去。”

“宝贝，你想在地上做啊？没事，地毯我昨天换过了…”

『生活很艰难  
但不要迷失你自己  
失去了的话就去找回来』


End file.
